


Working Title

by Missmeehan



Category: Cousins on Call RPF
Genre: Cousin Incest, HGTV RPS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and John worry that the  name  of their new show hits too close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Title

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and does not reflect the true nature of the relationship between the characters portrayed,

Anthony Carrino could hear his cousins infectious laughter the minute he opened the door to his apartment. Living in the same building as his younger cousin had its advvantages. Anthony followed the sound to his home office. There he found John sitting at the computer reading an email and still chuckling.

 

"What's so funny?" Anthony asked.

 

John jumped at the sound of his cousins voice. He'd been so wrapped up in the email he hadn't heard him come in. Regaining his composure, John beckoned for his cousin to come closer.

 

"We got an email from the execs at HGTV,"John said, trying to communicate the news he'd just read with a straight face.

 

"Oh?" Anthony replied, dropping his gear on the floor and pulling up a chair next to John.

 

"Yeah," John shook his head as he swallowed down another wave of laughter. "Besides the concept of our new show, they also changed the name."

 

"Oh boy," Anthony replied. He knew his cousin well enough to know that the name wasn't going to be good.

 

"Let's see," John began in his usual raspy voice, "First we were Kissing Cousins," he laughed.

 

"Kitchen," Anthony corrected dryly. He already could see where this was going.

 

"My bad," John apologized, trying to be serious for half a minute. "Then we were Cousins on Booty Call," he said with a big grin.

 

"Anthony rolled his eyes in mock disapproval, "Cousins on Call. I believe you added the extras in the title."

 

"Whatever. Are you ready to hear the name of our new show?" John was laughing again and could get anymore words out.

 

"Not really," Anthony replied, as he leaned closer to the screen to glimpse the email that had his cousin in stitches. His eyes widened at he felt his face flush. He now saw what had his cousin so amused.

 

"Are they serious Johhny?"

 

John managed to compose himself once more and nodded his head.

 

"Cousins Undercover," he said, emphasizing each word.

 

Anthony moved his mouth but words wouldn't come out.

 

I'm telling you Ant, I think they're on to us, he said, sliding out of his chair and onto his cousins lap.

 

Anthony wrapped his arms around his cousin and smiled in agreement. "It seems that way doesn't it" he said, trying to fight back a smile himself.

 

"Well," John said, wrapping his arms around his cousins neck and stroking his short cropped hair, "we may as well live up to the title. Feel like slipping undercover now?"

 

"Why not," Anthony smiled, allowing his cousin to stand up and lead the way.

 

"I have an idea," John said as he took his took Anthony's hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

 

Anthony shook his head knowing his cousin was about to say something goofy.

 

"And whhat idea is that Johhny."

 

"We should do a show on bedroom remodels. We could call it Bedroom Cousins."

 

Anthony pushed his laughing cousin forward towards the bedroom trying hard not to succumb to his silliness and anxious to spend some time with his undercover lover..

 

 


End file.
